Perverted Fish of the North
by VodkaThief
Summary: Hiei x OC, Kurama x maleOC and other pairings. Spirit world security sucks, and the vaults have been robbed yet again. The gang's help is enlisted once more to take back the stolen scroll. The suspects? Four S-class demon sisters living in a distant corner of the Makai. Hiei just wants to know how he got roped into this again.
1. Meeting the Sisters

**Title: Perverted Fish of the North (prequel series to my one-shot smut-fic: '****If I Catch You a Third Time**')

**Rated: M (possible future smut, violence, language, etc.)**

**Word Count: 4315**

**AN: I'm not sure if this will be a really long series or a shorter one though i've already planned out the storyline—just throwing this chapter out first to see what the response is like. This is a prequel to my smut-fic 'If I Catch You a Third Time' due to reader request, Hiei x OC before mating. How they met, such and such. Pairings also include Kurama x OC, implied Yusuke x Keiko and Kuwabara x Yukina. Un-revised, un-betaed, pardon the grammar/spelling errors, really just written for fun. :D  
**

* * *

When Yusuke and co. arrived at the third demon sister's residence, they weren't really expecting to be greeted all too amiably—going off previous experience with the last two S-class demonesses, of course. The bruises on Kuwabara's face stood testament to the fact that they most certainly hadn't been welcome—though some would argue that perhaps his face had always looked that way (Hiei). Especially so when the tigress had discovered the reason for their unorthodox visiting, and Kuwabara's right arm bore striped red marks as evidence of her displeasure.

The smaller sister—a species of mouse demon who was far more powerful than was appropriate for a monster with such diminutive stature had been equally offended when Yusuke rather tactlessly remarked on her height while they were being served tea having this time made it as far as her castle. Apparently, she was quite a fan of the spirit fox thief of the past. Of course, Kurama exploited this fact smoothly, sly as he was underneath that façade of a gentleman. However, smooth compliments and brief innocent touches aside, her becoming increasingly enamoured with him did not serve to prevent that split second lunge to take off the young mazoku's head.

Indeed, investigations have not gone too well.

Upon entering the area of Makai halfway between Mt. Blue Dust and Yellow Hood, the group felt just a little less certain about the outcome of their venture than they had when they'd set out in the beginning full of so much manly bravado.

"Don't worry, he said," the detective kicked a rock violently as if it had offended him, "it would be easy, he said." Yusuke grumbled loudly as they trekked across uneven ground.

Kuwabara swore as he tripped and nearly face-planted. Face vs Floor—wouldn't take a genius to figure out which would come out the winner, but the man with the bad Elvis hairdo often sought to go through with this experiment anyway. The wide-eyed hope in his eyes was crushed every time, but this man's unbending spirit is unbeatable and rather admirable, if nothing else. This of course, naturally sparked a snide remark from a previously oddly pacified fire demon. Perhaps it was the weather in this region, Kurama thought.

"Stupidity is developed through osmosis is seems," scoffs Hiei. "The more he falls..."

"I don't know what os-notes is, but I have a feeling you're insulting me, shrimp," growled Kuwabara, flexing his muscles as he glared down at Hiei, having regained his sense of equilibrium, "You wanna fight?!"

Kurama sighed. Hiei didn't advertise it but he was almost as well-read as Kurama. "Osmosis is when—actually, I'll just explain what Hiei means. Basically the flow of—"

"He means you're dumb," Yusuke cuts in.

Hiei didn't protest that explanation. A light scuffle consisting of noise made solely by Kuwabara afterwards, the group fell back into silence.

Few minutes later…

"Damn pacifer junkie… gonna kill him…" Anyone could have spoken just then.

Beyond the greenery that spanned a hundred kilometres or so ahead of them lay the domain of the third sister, her territory bordering the Makai oceans. Once more, they were going in blind. No plan, no clue.

Just like always.

So by now—you're probably wondering just what exactly is going on? Why is the 'team' together once more, when by all rights, our gutsy spirit detective should be getting on with marrying Keiko, our favourite thieves should be messing around the Makai doing whatever the heck they wanted and Kuwabara should be living the normal life whilst occasionally making trips up to Genkai's temple to visit Yukina?

It was all Koenma's fault, was the common consensus between the four.

When Botan arrived with news from spirit world that Koenma was seeking an urgent audience with his most favourite retiree, Yusuke had politely refused.

"No thanks," he threw over his shoulder casually as he leaned over to grab another empty metal bowl from under the sink. Preparations for the usual busy Friday night at his new store were just beginning, and Keiko had promised to come over and help out after she finished work over at her office.

When Botan came to find him again a week later, Yusuke's response was, in typical delinquent fashion, not so polite.

"Go tell that stupid toddler to…" He ran a hand over his slicked back hair in a rather affronted manner. Just mildly annoyed.

Botan stared aghast at Yusuke's apparent acquisition of a new range of colourful vocabulary. And obviously there was no change in _that _relationship.

The final time Botan came for Yusuke, she was carrying an inter-dimensional portal gadget. It was just plain bad luck for Yusuke that Kuwabara had come around to poke fun at his new job. Before he realised what had happened, he was through the strange glowy mess floating in his shop in the vague form of an oval, and the next second stumbled to a stop just in front of a familiar wooden desk.

The chubby toddler sitting behind it looked rather familiar too (Yusuke perhaps would not have described him so politely), as was the blue ogre in a distasteful loincloth.

"Knew it was too good to be true," Yusuke grumbled as Kuwabara stepped into the room with considerably more grace than his forerunner—possibly because he hadn't been barrelled through by a chick with unnatural hair colour and—well—himself. "I remember saying if I see you again, it'll be too soon. Well whaddya know—this is just my luck." Kicking Kuwabara's ass could wait.

"Why hello Yusu—"

"Yeah yeah, skip the pleasantries already I don't have all day. My bloody shop opens at f—"

"Right—I'll get straight to the point then," the great ruler of spirit world, toddler-form Koenma sighed. What he would do to get some respect around here.

"Ahem. So you probably already gather we have a new case for you—I know what I promised, but Yusuke," he paused for dramatic effect, "we have a big problem on our hands."

"You can never have small problems can you."

Yusuke never returned to his shop that afternoon.

A scroll had been taken—stolen from spirit world vaults. It's known as 'The Perverted Fish of the North'. When Yusuke asked where it got its name from, Koenma was stingy with his answers. But, he'd said, this scroll was of utmost importance. Kind of makes you wonder if spirit world security was actually worth anything, thought Yusuke.

As for who could have taken it and where it could be?

Within the Makai, there lived four demon sisters who ruled in a lesser known region of the southlands. First, the tigress demon Zangan. Known for her ferocious disposition and just as ferocious looks. Second, the mouse demon Bluedrey. She has some height complex apparently, but it's all hearsay. Then it's Sindra and Roxine—not much is known about the last two. There are always rumours of course, and if we went by them, Sindra would be a manipulator of water. And Roxine? Some of the other demons who had taken part in the last tournament—_yes, that tournament, the one you created Yusuke, don't look so proud_—had attacked who they thought was a defenceless young creature outside the complex where the audience were seated. The lizard demon who'd lived to tell the tale emerged with a missing tail and half of his body covered in boils.

Now these sisters, born of the great sky demon Razerus and his mate Gertry many a time ago, each carved out their names in Makai history as one of those dangerous creatures shrouded in the mystery of the ages; one of the few demons who could call themselves the ultimate S-class.

Too bad they didn't get along, really, because there would be a force to reckon with.

Their vastly differing dispositions rendered them incapable of cooperation, and so the land left to them by their parents was split into four and jealously guarded. None willing to relinquish even a step—_their stubbornness rivals yours Yusuke, haha_.

Yusuke bops him on the head.

Koenma continues on painfully. The sisters each have a castle within their respective territories. They have their own private forces too, and the spirit world has been hearing bad rumours that each sister is gearing up for war. And it appears the 'Perverted Fish of the North' scroll is just what they need to create a power imbalance which could spark the battle that could rip the Makai apart. Two S-class demons fighting could destroy continents. What of four?

Apart from the retrieval of this scroll—_no Yusuke, I'm not telling you what it does, trust me it's for your own good not to know and—I don't care—no, you can't have it_—it would be best if Yusuke could somehow help them settle their differences. Tough luck Koenma; Yusuke starts fights, not ends them.

This could be Yusuke's toughest mission yet—after all, the spirit world does not need to piss off four S-class women with terrible temperaments.

"Ohh, so this is why you're sending me—so you guys don't get the blame?"

Uhh…no?

Of course, the sisters themselves don't ever come into contact—out of some twisted desire to 'play a game'.

"Ha—Saw reference!" Yusuke crowed.

"…Err, what Yusuke?"

Instead they send their underlings out to sabotage. This was information hard earned by the spy Koenma had planted in Bluedrey's forces—before this man was sent by the mouse demonness herself to mix super glue in with Sindra's hair gel. He never came back, and a month ago, five years after contact with him was lost, there was a solemn wake held for him by close friends.

"We're not sure if one of these sisters did orchestrate the thieving of 'The Perverted Fish of the North', but one of our contacts in their area informed us that on the night it was taken from our vaults, there was some strange activity near the ocean—his spirit wrist transmitter cut out after that and he hasn't returned as of yet, so we couldn't find out the rest."

Yusuke smirked. "So let me get this straight—you want me—"

"Us," interjected Kuwabara.

"You want _us_ to go in there and get the scroll back for you no questions asked?"

Koenma nodded, inwardly relieved. "Exactly."

Yusuke hits him.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"YOU JUST WASTED AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES OF OUR—AND MORE IMPORTANTLY _MY_ PRECIOUS TIME TALKING ABOUT CRAP I COULDN'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT. GODDAMMIT KOENMA I TOLD YOU TO GIVE IT TO ME SIMPLE."

The closest portal to the sisters' territories opened at a point in the Black Death Ridge, and naturally this is where the detective and his hanger on were dropped. It was a five day trip to Zangan's home, and on the third, they were joined by Kurama and Hiei. The two demons had gotten exclusive access through Mukuro's private portal, and they emerged from the other side to find themselves on the hill overlooking Nice Lake; neutral ground as it's unclaimed territory. The area was just too open and easy to attack, Kurama commented in passing.

The difference in treatment just isn't fair, Yusuke complains to no avail.

Hiei and Kurama's reason for being here?

"Koenma," Hiei snarled, summing it up for all of them.

The third sister Sinda, as you may recall, was rumoured to be an elemental manipulator of water. Her home bordering the oceans would attest to this fact, and made her all the more dangerous with the vast energy resources of the boundless water to aid her power.

And here they found themselves now.

Going off previous experience, they weren't expecting to be welcomed warmly into her territory. Nor had they harboured any thoughts of sitting down to have tea. And they certainly hadn't planned on engaging in any promiscuous activities.

So how you could really blame them, when the gates of Emerald Station opened to admit all four of them without preamble, when floating Butterlotus descended from the green crystallized ceiling carrying delicate china cups, and what looked to be an entire harem of enchantress demonesses descended on them from the well-lit jade archway to the far left of the giant welcoming chamber like a swarm of colourful butterflies? How could you blame them for lowering their guards for a split second (Yusuke and Kuwabara) or staring around dumbfounded (Yusuke and Kuwabara)? Admittedly, Kurama and Hiei had hid their own shock a little better, but then again, that kind of control comes with centuries of practise, and even they could not stop the slightest dilating of their pupils.

Beyond the large oak doors of this castle that had looked to be made out of entirely white jade from the outside, stepping into Emerald Station Castle was like entering a whole new world. Crystals of all colours of the rainbow seemed to sprout out from all four walls, and the overhead ceiling wore spikes of green gem. The full spectrum spun a psychedelic dream-like atmosphere.

"So is it just me… or do you guys feel drunk as well? Guess this is how mum usually sees the world…"

"I don't drink," Kurama stated calmly. He shook a strand of crimson hair back out of his face, carefully scrutinizing their surroundings even as his eyes began to water from the spinning array of colours.

Hiei snorted. "This place is worse than Genkai's nut-job art house." His hand subtly twitched towards the hilt of his sword as he eyed the various archways around the chamber. "If they aren't coming out to us," he says coldly, ignoring the insistent nudging of the Butterlotus towards him, "I'm not wasting my time waiting for them." _Shchink._

"Woah—Hiei, put away your sword man."

"Let's just be patient a little while longer," murmured Kurama with a rose in his hand, rather befitting of the room's décor. "It would be rather rude of us to intrude uninvited."

"Hn. Like we aren't already?" Hiei sheathed his sword anyway, grinning nastily as the harem of women who had emerged enthusiastically now backed away close to the marble mermaid statue at the centre of the chamber, evidently sensing his rising levels of spirit energy and accurately interpreting it to mean 'nothing good'.

"Yes, Hiei, but they did open the door for us and provide entertainment. The masters should be down soon."

Kuwabara twitched on cue, feeling those familiar icy fingers creep up his spine. "They're here," he said lowly.

"Well about time," grumbled Yusuke from behind his empty china cup.

Kuwabara did a double-take. "Err, Urameshi, are you sure that's safe to—"

"It's not poisoned," murmured Kurama. "I checked."

The spinning lights darkened a shade. The Butterlotus began rising.

"We wouldn't want to poison our guests for the evening," came a tinkling, mirth-filled voice as a slender figure emerged from the fourth archway decorated in topaz light streams.

She wore a silver tiara atop curly aqua tresses, and her gold floor-length gown flowed elegantly out behind her as she stepped towards them delicately in those intimidating blue heels. A chain rattled against the floor as she walked, attaching her wrist to what looked to be a strange pink clam the size of a large dog.

The harem of demon women was now disappearing back into the archways, though some lingered there in the shadows just beyond reach of the coloured lights.

"Welcome to my humble abode," the demonness pronounced with a little curtsie. "My name is Sindra." She danced forwards lightly, golden eyes sparkling as they alighted on each of them. She had a soft, whispery voice, Kurama noted. It wasn't bad to listen to.

"We're—"

"I know," she broke in. "Koenma's boys right? Come on in," she said without waiting for an answer. Sindra turned and quietly walked towards the inner sanctums. The pink clam bounced along the ground behind her.

Silently they followed, falling into a defensive formation unconsciously as they proceeded past countless shadowed archways.

Hiei's eyes flickered around rapidly as they entered the last chamber, searching quickly for traps or a set up ambush. Koenma may not want this to blow up, but Hiei had no qualms about citing the 'self-defence' line. And of course, as long as he wasn't killing humans, the spirit world law held no sway…

If that water elemental attacked in this space, Hiei decided quickly, he'd have to use the black dragon._ If_ the girl actually was a water elemental, he glared at the back of her figure indecisively. Kurama's powers would probably be most useful against her. From the way Kurama's eyes flickered towards him briefly as they entered the room, he had not missed this fact either. Her water would power his plants.

_Leave it to me,_ the glance said.

_Hn,_ Hiei thought back.

That would be a yes, Kurama sighed, too used to reading Hiei's silences. So this would be one of those rare times he'd let Kurama take the lead in a fight.

Yusuke and Kuwabara remained oblivious, eyes roving around the intricately designed jade walls in this last chamber. Ivy decorated the entire space, and in the middle of the room was a circular stone table. A cloaked figure sat at one of the matching stone stools next to it.

"And who the hell are you?"

Trust Yusuke to kick off negotiations with a bang. Kurama would have face-palmed if he wasn't used to his ally—friend's, Kurama corrected himself—if he wasn't used to his friend's shenanigans after being through so many life or death situations together. The last few years hadn't changed him at all.

"Who the hell am I?! You little detective runt, I was going to take you apart for putting me last on your visiting list already—did you think I was easier to deal with than my sisters?!" The hood of the figure's cloak fell back to reveal a head full of messy red curls, and green eyes a shade deeper than Kurama's own glared out from beneath those wild locks. "Don't fucking underestimate me," she continued, "I'll make you regret ever being born if you do!"

When she frowned, Kurama noted, the freckles on her face looked like they were converging then exploding outwards like brown fireworks. And just like the other three, she too bore no physical resemblance at all to her siblings. Though, her scent he recognised. Keeping a careful eye on Sindra, who had glided over to stand at the opposite end of the stone table to the cloaked woman, Kurama addressed the riled up female, mustering up all his polite charm.

"Yusuke, I believe this lady here is Roxene."_ Why was she here?_ Her gaze flickered to him, eyes narrowed into slits as he continued, "We were on our way to visit you as well, but our traveling route has placed Sinda's home at a closer location, that is all."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama saw Sindra considering him carefully. Her lips broke into a small smile at his neutral answer.

"Shut up fox, this is between the mazoku and me."

So they know about Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama both noted silently, stiffening. Roxene shifted a little as she realised she'd given away the fact that she knew exactly who they were.

It was understandable, Kurama supposed. Having a few S-class demons fight their way across the Makai was hardly appealing for spirit world operatives. Thus the low profile and the peaceful negotiations. Provided they were S-class. Kurama was sure Hiei had noticed as well. The two female demons sitting before them now were not emitting a particularly powerful aura.

Their level of threat? Minimal.

And where exactly were their minions?

We should take them out and interrogate them later, said the flicker of Hiei's eyes.

"So where are the real sisters?" Kuwabara's voice cut through Kurama's train of thought.

Hiei sniggered next to him. His red eyes glinted amusedly. The stupid women didn't even fool Kuwabara. How embarrassing.

"These are the real sisters," Hiei snorted. "They're just weak—the rumours did their strength no justice."

There was silence for a moment.

"You little shit I'll kill you!" Roxene reared up, hissing like the wildcat she was as she reached for two jewel encrusted daggers at her side, cloak falling back to reveal a belt full of sharp weaponry.

Her immediate outburst made up for Kuwabara's uproar which he barely held in at Kurama's low murmur.

"Wait, sister," came the ever-so-calm voice of the slim demoness who had now taken a seat. The fabric of her unwieldy dress fell about her, resting gracefully on the ground without a sound. "Please everyone, calm down. I will explain everything."

"What is there to explain," stated Hiei coldly. Kurama noted that he hadn't moved. Good—he was mindful of traps.

"Please take a seat. We know what you're after—"

This caught their attention like nothing else. Smart girl, Kurama approved. Roxene remained half-crouched aggressively, and Hiei stared across at them coolly. Yusuke and Kuwabara were also used to this turn of events, and had each taken up their own stances.

"—It's the same thing we're looking for."

What?

"So in other words… you're saying either the tiger or the mouse has the scroll," Yusuke said slowly, drawling out the words as he looked from one demoness to the other. Confused green and gold stared back.

"No—are we not speaking of the scroll entitled—" she broke off here, a little blush colouring porcelain cheeks as she hid her face a little in aqua locks.

_Phew_, Yusuke thought. Good thing earlier on he hadn't acted on his initial impulse to ask if the carpet matched the drapes. He patted himself on the shoulder. Dodged a metaphorical bullet there if this was all it took to get her embarrassed. "The Perverted Fish of the North," he stated with a straight face, internally grinning his ass off.

Roxene rolled her eyes seemingly acquiescing, slowly straightening from her crouch, though her hands remained on the dagger handles. Her dark eyes gleamed dangerously beneath quivering red strands as she tossed her hair and shifted.

"Tell us what you know," Kurama offered. "Evidently our stories do not completely match."

Sindra nodded, and after a few seconds lapse she realised they were going to remain standing until her story was finished. She sighed before raising her gaze to look at Kurama, accurately determining him as the de facto leader in these matters.

"Roxene and I—we don't see eye to eye in most matters," she said matter-of-factly. The demon Kurama had identified as a species of feline through scent hissed quietly in agreement. Hiei took a brief moment to appreciate her ferocity. "From what you said—" she turned to Yusuke, "Did the ruler of spirit world not inform you of what… the scroll contains?"

Yusuke glanced over at Kurama whose face was like an impassive mask. "Damn toddler doesn't tell us jack. If you know, then spill."

"Don't be so rude to girls Urameshi," Kuwabara growled out through gritted teeth, having finally reached the limits of his chivalrous endurance.

Yusuke waved him off. The two demonesses looked at the only human in their midst. Contemplatively, curiously, carefully, all at once. Bad move Kuwabara, Kurama thought.

Fluidly, Sindra continued to speak as if Kuwabara's outburst had never occurred. "The spirit world wants this scroll back for good reason. It was created several millennia ago—when none of us had been born yet. I only know this story because my father told it to me when I was young. Back then, a demon was born with a terrifying ability to control the very oceans."

"So they use water? Big deal, Touya could probably kick his ass."

Sindra gave Yusuke a chilling look—suddenly, the room felt a little colder. It seemed she was reaching the ends of her patience with them, and the show of propriety she had put on was crumbling. _This_ was a demon. Roxene began to chuckle.

So they had been hiding their energies—quite expertly to have eluded the Jagan… but then… old rumours aside, the Jagan had caught a flare of violet magic—this Roxene had psychic abilities, Hiei concluded, smirking over at her. She bared her teeth at him, grinning wildly. And she was shielding both their energies from their detection—hence… for some reason, the sisters were allied…

Nothing could be taken at face value anymore.

* * *

**AN: Guess it's a slow build up, but things will get messy fast. If there's anything specific people want to read, leave it in the review and i'll work it out somehow. Progress of this fic will be posted up on my profile; if you want to know when updates will be out you can check that :) Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Spinner's Heart

**AN: Considering ¾ of the words that come from Hiei's mouth are threats or jibes of some form, it's rather hard to keep him in character, shove romance at him, and have him play a large part in the story lol xD Also I do believe I've invented some new grammar structures. And i've decided that since i'm going to try my hand at yaoi, why not include Kurama x maleOC... tell me if it's a terrible idea lol xD  
**

* * *

Slowly, Sindra continued, in a voice a little darker than before, "This wasn't just any manipulator of water," her voice rasped, previous smooth honey-like tones disappeared. "He could drown the world if he wished—and he would have—if the spirit world fools hadn't stopped him. He was creating the most ideal world—one where the mighty beasts of the ocean would reign supreme, no longer relegated to just a few areas of the world."

Kurama felt a little cold. If her speech was to be believed, then the rumours about her at least were true. A skilled spirit energy user whose power manifested as water.

She continued. "They sealed his power inside a scroll after exhausting everything—they could not banish him entirely, though they told the world that they did."

They could see where this was going now. And why Koenma didn't want this information leaked.

"I caught a spy in my territory a little while ago—he said Bluedrey had sent him, but I knew better." Her voice was but a whisper now. "He was one of the spirit world's dogs—so I sent for Roxene."

And that accounted for the strange activity Koenma's scout had seen at the ocean, Kurama realised. The closest way to Roxene's territory from Sindra's was of course, the water route. Hmm… but it seemed awfully convenient how everything matched up… and what exactly had the scout seen? What qualified as 'strange activity', as the scout had called it?

"When she came, we were able to find out so much from him—he was rather unwilling to give up information, but my sister is rather persuasive, you see… well, anyway, long story short, we found out about the scroll."

From what she was saying, Kurama realised, she seemed to not know about the other spy stationed by Koenma near the waters—_so how come his communication had been cut off as well? _Kurama's face remained unreadable as he mulled over these new questions. "So you went to steal it…" Well, he could see the appeal. He nodded at her appraisingly. He would have done the same, many years ago. He saw a shadow of Hiei's smirk.

She smiled at him, demeanour once again gentle, and Kurama had half a mind to tell her they could drop the façade already—both sides already had a measure of the other.

"…Yet you don't have it now."

"No," she affirmed. "Someone else had gotten there before we did."

"Who," said Yusuke, looking rather fed up with all the mystery.

"…We don't know." She sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her head in a long-suffering way. "When we got there we thought spirit world moved it. Though," she said with a glimmer in her eyes, "it can't be used as it is."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yusuke.

"The spirit world's security code," Kurama supplied, to his team mate's confusion. Hiei looked at him, equally perplexed. "They upgraded," Kurama said with a shrug. "After we broke in and all."

Sindra and Roxene looked at him curiously, wondering where he'd gotten that information perhaps. "Long story short, if whoever stole the scroll doesn't unseal it with the security code within a month, the inbuilt dimension teleportation ward will activate, and the scroll will end up back in spirit world archives immediately. Which is why…" Ahah. Kurama's eyes widened, finally understanding. "You guys have the code. That's why spirit world is frantic about finding the scroll—the first person—or group—they stole the scroll without knowing about the seal… and then someone else came and stole the code. Of course, spirit world knew it was different people because the second time there were obvious evidences left behind indicating burglary… whilst the first was far more skilfully done—in fact… perhaps they didn't even know the scroll was gone until the seal was taken."

There was no movement from Roxene, so… "I prefer not to sneak around," Sindra said coldly. "It was easy enough to walk in and out of the vaults."

"Of course," Kurama added hastily as if it wasn't his intention to gauge which sister had been the thief. She had however, taken the bait.

Roxene's eyes glinted at him_—impressive—perhaps he is the legendary fox thief, Youko Kurama, after all._

He paused for a moment—"You've sent away your men and lowered your spirit energy to catch them off guard for when they come eventually," he explained now more for Yusuke and Kuwabara's sake. Hiei would have caught on as quickly as he had. "So now you wait."

"Hold on a sec Kurama, say all that mumbo jumbo you just said is right—which knowing you it probably is man—I don't know if I'm getting this right, but can't we just take them out right now?"

Yusuke was getting it.

"Wha…?"

Kuwabara wasn't.

"No," Hiei supplied simply.

"Why…"

"If we fight now, we'll scare away those other thieves."

"Ahh… so after we get the scroll from them when they come looking…"

"Then…" Kurama trailed off. Sindra merely smiled, and Roxene blew upwards at stray strands of red fringe feigning boredom.

_Then, we fight._

* * *

They were shown to their accommodations that night after an uneventful dinner, by the demon harem which entered the dining room again, giggling and laughing like human women, and Hiei turned away unamused by the spectacle whilst Yusuke and Kuwabara indulged themselves. The fox, as gentlemanly as always had accepted his escort's hand and allowed her to lead him towards the rooms. It was always weird seeing him act like that.

Sindra stood and excused herself, and then it was just Hiei and Roxene left in the room.

Hiei made himself comfortable on the partially hidden window ledge at the back of the room, settling in for the night with sword propped next to his legs within convenient reach. At least until she leaves—then he could… explore. The water woman had refused to tell them where this code was hidden, but it would be reasonable to believe it is in this castle somewhere. Kurama would probably know what the code looked like… it probably wasn't just some piece of paper with letters and numbers. Koenma had neglected to mention this code altogether—Hiei would find a chance to murder the brat one day, mark his words.

His eyes flashed to the side as he saw the remaining demoness stand. He had the measure of Sindra—she would probably not attack… they were aiming for the same thing for now after all. But Roxene? She was hardly a water demon… what did she have to gain from this? Her and Sindra's common interests ended when the scroll was revealed as already stolen… and the sisters don't get along… unless those rumours weren't true as well? No, he corrected himself quickly. The way they had looked at each other before, the stand-offish air and cold indifference towards one another all attested to the fact that this was only a brief partnership.

Quietly, he watched as she unfolded her legs, slipping out of her chair silently with an air of predatory grace. She made her way over to him.

"You're thinking too loud," she murmured. Her green eyes flashed down at him.

Hiei's eyes were lowered half mast, feigning boredom. "Oh?" Psychics are hard to deal with; their powers were unpredictable, but Hiei's Jagan was not something to be trifled with either. He didn't believe for a second she could actually read his mind like she was implying. Perhaps—he had the sudden thought, backtracking—perhaps she, like him, had two different abilities? Was it possible that her spirit energy also favoured water?

She considered him for a moment, a slow grin gracing her features. It was strange, Hiei thought. Her entire demeanour had changed once her sister had left the room.

"What's your plan?"

"None of your business," came his lazy answer.

She tossed her hair irritably as stray strands tickled her face. "You're playing a dangerous game, _Jaganshi_. Haven't you heard how cruel I can be?"

It figured the psychic would already have knowledge of their powers down pat. But it was within expectations. He didn't deign her thinly veiled threat with an answer, though he was alert and ready for attack at any given moment. This sister wasn't as controlled as the other… she would make careless judgements. And he _had_ been planning on finding an opportunity to fight them all along.

_Come on…_

He sighed as she moved away without another word. "Girl, what are you after?"

Her answer was not what he had expected.

Kurama slipped out of the group's shared room as soon as the last demon women had left, ushered out by his gentle yet forceful persuasion. He heard them tittering down the hall. The thieves when they came wouldn't be put off by their presence—they were far too weak—C-class at best, Kurama decided. And they were Sindra's minions; Roxene would gain nothing by shielding their true powers… no, they could be taken at face-value. It was probably Roxene's psychic abilities that led Sindra to allow her to stay here. Sindra needed her. And Roxene… what was her objective?

As if on cue, Hiei called. _Kurama,_ came his voice, deepened through the Jagan's wavelengths._ I'll take the North side._

You see to the South, was what was implied. Yusuke and Kuwabara could sleep. They were far less used to these activities and would only be a hindrance. Yusuke's instincts would keep them safe from attacks during the night.

Kurama was about to send the affirmative through the link when Hiei's voice came in again. _We meet up first in the fourth room._

The fourth room—that would be… the bathroom they had passed near the entrance. Least likely place for the female demoness to have placed surveillance. _Good thinking, Hiei._

* * *

The next morning, two demons emerged rather nonplussed from their guest room. True to plan, they'd combed the entire castle from top to bottom—discovering nothing even with extensive use of Kurama's spy bulbs and Hiei's Jagan. Unless they were to take the discovery that at least half the enchantress harem were lesbians as news, nothing remotely resembling the code was found. Kurama had mentioned it would probably be stylized in a similar manner to Ancient Egyptian tablets judging from the design of the scroll which Koenma had shown them a picture of. Small enough to move around without it being a burden…he glanced at Hiei furtively as Sindra entered the room.

It was probably being carried on her person. They had suspected that would be the case in the first place. She had changed into a periwinkle dress, once again floor length. Her hair fell loosely about her shoulders. The pink clam remained chained to her wrist, inanimate.

"Kurama," she called. "Could you come help me with something?"

Well that was a blatant dismissal if Hiei's ever heard one. "Hn. Don't bother," he said as Kurama moved to follow her out of the room. "I was going to scout out the bay anyway."

Kurama would be fine by himself._ Those_ two dolts on the other hand… Hiei flickered away.

Easing himself in through the doorway, Hiei slipped into a room with the luminous blue walls. Sindra's bedroom. Kurama had sent his spy bulbs in here the other day but… well, it wouldn't hurt to check again when the demoness wasn't around. As he peeked under her bed, he had the errant thought that if he chipped away the corner post of the bed, he'd probably be able to fetch himself thousands with it _legally_ in the human world. Not that he'd ever need to.

Finding nothing amongst the blankets, gaudy dresser and minimal decorations, Hiei switched targets. Dropping in to the open courtyard just long enough to see Yusuke and Kuwabara sparring in the snow, he kicked a flurry of white over the edge of the roof as he passed by, catching Kuwabara on the tip of his orange hair and giving Yusuke the opportunity to deck him.

"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID SHRIMP!" Followed him as he flitted across the rooftop of the castle, limberly climbed up the side of a jade turret and swung through the open window easily.

Vermillion eyes scanned the quiet, open, circular space.

"Hello, Hiei."

Roxene flipped upright from her position doing push ups, falling out of habit into her next set of stretches.

"Anything?"

She shook her head. "I haven't sensed anything."

Hiei hadn't seen anyone look so comfortable lying forward in a full split like that before. He watched her yawn, eyes drooping. As her head bowed, shadows mapped out the contours of her face.

"Go to sleep, I'll keep watch."

She snorted at him. "Like you won't slit my throat the moment I have my back turned?"

"If I wanted to kill you," Hiei replied measuredly, "You'd already have my sword in your gut."

"Hmm," she grinned, looking over him contemplatively.

"What?" he snapped, slightly disconcerted by her look.

"Nothing."

It didn't look like nothing. Hiei sent her a warning glare, before turning his head away to take in the room's décor. So this was why he felt he had a headache coming on; garish colours of pink and yellow stones spilled across ceiling and walls in some form of bizarre architecture.

Catching his look, Roxene sighed, strolling over to his side. "It's the highest point in the castle," she explained. "I need a good vantage point to spot them coming."

"And you're sure you can sense them before they get here?"

"I sensed you guys, didn't I?"

Hiei blinked slowly. Right—of course she had. That's why they'd opened the castle doors for them.

"Our energies?" he questioned, trying to cover up for his lapse.

"Yeah, at the moment I'm shielding your energies as well. Can you feel it?"

Hiei cocked his head to the side, shutting his eyes against the monstrous decorations and he felt around for her brand of magic with his own.

She took the opportunity to observe him unguarded. Sharp strands of raven black hair, a soft white starburst mixed in, falling gently across his forehead, over his sealing headband. Blood coloured eyes shut tightly, yet she knew he was still dangerous. There was the katana that never seemed to leave his side. She'd watched the last demon tournament he'd participated in. Her eyes traced down sharp angled chin, over his Adam's apple, stroking across his collarbone where it then plunged into the white of his scarf, his dark cloak.

He was a curiosity, that's for sure. His spirit was fire tinged with bitter frost, and she had never seen a combination like that before. For a moment, she'd thought his Jagan had somehow scrambled her power matrix, but no—somehow, this fire demon housed his opposite element dormant within him. It was a delicate balance of course, the web of ice left intact amidst raging hellfire—oh yes, she could see that as well. It was her ability, after all.

His eyes opened, burning into her own with brilliant red intensity. His cloak brushed against her side. She raised an eyebrow. He turned and walked back to the window.

Without sparing her another glance, he jumped out into the cold winter Makai.

From the window she watched him slip out of the castle grounds before disappearing into the billowing snow in the direction of the ocean. She bit her lip. It wouldn't do to underestimate that demon.

"You think he's a threat, Captain?" came a voice from outside her door.

She laughed humourlessly, and her door knob rattled. "Hold on." She walked over, unlocked the door and let in the figure that had been leaning on the wood on the other side.

"He doesn't suspect a thing," her face split into a grin and her freckles undulated outwards like a wave. "None of them do—I told you my plans work!"

One in ten thousand, the figure thought vaguely. "So tonight is on then?" The woman who entered her room was the same enchantress who had accompanied Kurama to the guest sleeping quarters. She leaned against a pink dresser before reaching a slim hand up to her face slowly, gripping somewhere just behind her ear, and then pulled. Effortlessly, as if it were silk falling away, a layer of dust seem to dissipate, and in all of two seconds a lean male demon stood in her place. Dark blue eyes glittered down.

"Aww, I liked you better as a woman."

"Shut up, Mera."

"What happened to 'Captain'?"

He scoffed, tattooed chest rippling as he stepped to her aside, raising up a musclebound arm to her face. Within moments, red hair and green eyes were gone, as were those quivering freckles.

In Roxine's place stood a short female, her curtain of jet black hair spilling down her back in soft waves. Mischievous eyes shone as green as a leprechaun's coat, though Mera recalled that her cabin boy Coby had once commented offhandedly that the colour reminded him of the oceans. The rest of the crew had laughed at him, and the young male demon had blushed and retreated to the kitchens.

"Will they know if you're missing?" she asked as she spun around him to step in front of the mirror. "I look so stupid in these clothes," she added nonchalantly, combing a clawed hand through her hair.

"You do," he snorted, grinning. "And nah—although—Captain—I was wondering—"

"Oh, it's 'Captain' again, is it? Let me guess, you want something?"

"Ahah…well… you see, the thing is…"

"My attention span will be over in three…two…"

"Can we bring some of the chicks with us?" he said quickly, looking at anything but her.

"Ah, those lasses?" she sung, clapping his shoulder as she stared up at him with a glint in her eye.

He coughed, shrugging her off. Having a female Captain really made things awkward sometimes. "Well…you know, the boys…"

She nodded, "Of course, of course, it's all for the boys right? I understand," she said patronizingly.

"So that's a yes?"

"Depends—are you going to organize an orgy in my room again?"

* * *

The white shoreline stretched onwards for as far as Hiei's eyes could see—his Jagan included. White blended into orange at some parts. He'd never been this far south before, and this was admittedly his first encounter with Makai oceans. Sea breeze blew across his face depositing minute amounts of salt. It wasn't bad, the sea…

He shook his head violently. Lord, the season was making him sentimental. The equinox was approaching… heat and cold would trade places… it would be best to finish this stupid mission before then.

Hiei scouted a few kilometres radius from the castle, and as visibility decreased with the onset of night, he began to make his return. By the time he had reached the ocean again, it was completely dark, though he could still see perfectly in the inky blackness. And what. Was. That.

A large shape moving at some speed towards shores on the other side of the castle to where Hiei was, and as it drifted closer, Hiei swallowed. His hand went to his sword and his eyes raged with a kind of feverish excitement he hadn't felt in ages._ The thieves were here._

Much earlier than expected—good, they wouldn't waste time. And they were coming at them head on. Unless of course, that was their version of a sneak attack.

* * *

"What kind of sneak attack was that?!" Mera cried. "I told you guys to wait until Law and I sent a signal that we were—mphh." She continued to glare obstinately from behind Law's hand.

"It's fine," her Second Mate drawled. "I've got a few new tricks I've been meaning to try out anyway."

"But I haven't eaten yet! How do you expect me to fight—pff—STOP COVERING MY MOUTH LAW, AM I EMBARRASSING YOU?!"

"Mhm."

"DON'T 'MHM' ME."

"Err, are you guys gonna fight, or are you just gonna stand there and be beaten?"

Kurama cleared his throat quickly. "Hold on Yusuke—I'd like to ask them a few questions first."

"We're not interested in answering any—"

"Yes we are—I'm the Captain and I say so."

"Are you just saying that to go against me?"

"….No." Mera sniffed, turning her attention to Kurama. "Please continue, good sir."

Law groaned, rubbing at his temples. Why did he even try?

"Ahh… okay. First question: You were disguised as Roxene, right? And you were…" Kurama trailed off as he gestured towards the hulking male, suddenly feeling a little ill. His face paled. "…Ah… um, why did you drop your disguises?"

"Because we're honourable people—demons," came his cheerful answer from the thief with the sunny disposition.

"Because our Captain's stupid," came another answer simultaneously.

Yusuke and late-to-the scene-Kuwabara began to snigger.

"Alright—second question: Who are you, and what's your aim?" Kurama crossed his arms. Even their scents had changed completely.

The male demon cut in before the short demoness had a chance to give her answer. "We're the Spinner's Heart Pirates." He said proudly, "As for our aim… you don't need to know anything beyond the fact that we're after the security code. Hand it over and no one gets hurt—ah, who am i kidding," he grinned, feline eyes flashing in amusement

The demoness beside him considered for a moment, before nodding vigorously. In a hushed whisper, she said, "You stole my line again, Law."

"Shut up, Mera."

"Are these jokers for real?" Yusuke laughed, grinning as he cracked his neck, simultaneously thumping Kuwabara on the back. "Guys—Mera and Law, was it? Just hand yourselves over, this is gonna be over so quick I won't even break a sweat—it's not worth it, really. Ah—Kuwabara?"

"I dunno Urameshi," Kuwabara said slowly. "Doesn't it seem a bit weird?"

"What do you mean, Kuwabara?" Kurama had been feeling a little unsettled as well.

"I don't really know but—don't they seem a bit too… relaxed? Also I don't hit girls so don't worry pretty lady, eheheheh."

"It seems we're plenty embarrassing ourselves," sighed Kurama. Then it hit him. Hold on—Kuwabara was right! If that demoness there had been masquerading as Roxene, there was a question as to where the real one was, but more importantly… that meant that_ she_ had in fact been the one to shield their spirit energies. Therefore it could only be concluded that she already knew their true power levels—_yet they were still attacking. _

"Yusuke—do not underestimate them. We don't know how strong they are."

"Oh come on Kurama, lighten up man!"

_All of you get out, now!_ A sudden telepathic message from Hiei caused all three of his tightly wound team mates to jump. Well, two of them, and Yusuke was just startled.

None of them questioned Hiei—each immediately made for the nearest exit. Fighting side by side for so long had long caused each of them to become too familiar with each other's mannerisms. When Hiei used that tone of voice to say something, you followed his orders. The reason for evacuation came in the next moment.

_The stupid water woman set a trap—there's a bomb in the castle, that's why she hasn't come!_

_Thank you Hiei,_ Kurama thought back fervently as they bolted, not expecting a reply, and he wasn't disappointed. As they skidded out of Emerald Station Castle around the final jade pillar, through the open doors and out into a face full of snow, the explosion sounded. _White hot and searing_, the heat wave blasted them forwards.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled, blasting away the oncoming arid heat and flame.

"Nice one Yusuke!" called Kurama as they ran from the chasing maws of hell.

"I don't get paid enough for this!"

"You don't get paid at all," Kuwabara reminded him through huffing breathes, lungs burning. It had been too long.

"Details, details."

Suddenly: "Oh no—the ladies!" Kuwabara half turned back to the castle, remembering the harem of enchantresses. "They were so nice and pretty!"

Yusuke caught him by the neck and spun him back.

"Well—on the bright side, I'm quite sure the pirates didn't make it out."

"You sadist, Kurama."

"I'm just stating the facts, Yusuke. Let's go help Hiei."

They weren't a bad bunch of fighters, Hiei acknowledged, dodging another blade to dash forward at the window of opportunity presented. After he'd wounded the first one, what looked to be the strongest fighters had stepped up whilst the others retreated back to the giant oriental ship which dwarfed their battle.

In the darkness, his blade clashed with their attacks over and over, ringing out into the otherwise quiet night. But the fact that he hadn't been able to finish any of them off was concerning. He was far from tiring, yet they had more fighters waiting back in the wings. Just using his sword wasn't going to cut it this time.

(haha pun, sword, cut, get it? xD)

"Hiei!"

Always with the good timing, Yusuke. "About time you got here detective. I was beginning to think you got yourself killed—not that it would be the first time."

"Good to see you too man! How'd you know about the bomb?"

Hiei jerked his chin towards the panther demon in front of them. "They knew."

Kurama glanced up at Hiei's Jagan, open and blazing purple. The panther growled, and the female demon beside him twirled her scythe.

"Did you settle things with the two sisters?" Hiei asked emotionlessly.

"No—we only met the imposter. And from what you've just said we can safely assume they had an escape plan if they knew about the bomb."

Hiei didn't look surprised.

The crew on the ship slowly began to titter at his words. "Escape?... The Captain running… as if a bomb could… little threat… plan? What plan?"

Suddenly, the water to the left of the group seemed to creep forward. It was in the blind spot of the pirate crew. Kurama watched with fascination as it reached the foot of one of them—the demon looked like one of those Egyptian mummies of the human world. Then—the demon seemed to realise something was going on. He twisted to look, but it was too late. The water surged up his body, enveloping him in all of two seconds, gripping him in a suffocating mass. His companions let out cries of shock and horror, and their formation broke into a mess. Some tried to reach in to him, but they were quickly sucked in as well, silent gurgling cries emitting from wailing mouths as they desperately tried to escape. Panicked yells filled the air as the detectives were all but forgotten.

Strange, Hiei thought. Why would they care so much about their allies? They're dispensable, after all. Immediately after the thought, his eyes flickered to the people at his own side. Hmm…

Then—without a sound—

A sheet of _burning crimson_ seemed to descend in slow motion from the heavens, _heading straight for them._ Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama leapt back, whilst Hiei stood his ground firmly metres in front of them, grinning wickedly at this new development. It came closer and closer, and all of a sudden, a roaring filled their ears and deafened their senses as the fireball _slammed_ downwards with an odd sense of finality.

_It didn't hit them._

Kurama watched wide-eyed as the flames descended with frightening speed straight into the banks of water. There came a twisted scream of utter agony. The bubble of water broke, and the demons trapped inside splashed to the ground, coughing and retching, drenched to the bone. But they were alive.

The same couldn't be said for Sindra—she had been hiding her body in the water, thinking that she was safe in liquid form—but the opposing element had forced her back into her physical body. She was a horrific sight.

Beautiful, Hiei grinned sadistically.

Her head was ripped straight off her body—a bloody stump was left where her neck used to be. Her body, still wearing that pretty dress, was trampled to pieces beneath great clawed feet. The pink clam she always carried with her was similarly shattered into shards. And her pretty golden eyes stared emptily at them from where her head sat, locked in the cruel jaws of the legendary beast that crouched before them.

_Even in the Makai, dragons were creatures of folklore. _

Hiei's dragon was summoned hell flame—but this? This was a true dragon of old—although…

"Isn't it a bit small?" commented Yusuke. General expressions of awe faded a little.

The dragon spat out Sindra's head. Its scales glinted and shone with an unnatural silver light, brighter than the moon in the human world, Hiei thought, staring lost for words at the awesome creature—even he had to admit, it was an impressive, almost ethereal sight. It turned its vividly green reptilian eyes on Yusuke as its mouth opened—

"Shit—Urameshi it's gonna breathe fire again!" yelled Kuwabara, frantically backtracking. Kurama grabbed Yusuke and began pulling him backwards. Hiei didn't move, welcoming what was to come.

"—I'm not small."

If a dragon could look offended, this one did. "You're all pipsqueaks compared to me."

"No he's right—dragons are meant to be bigger," Law commented off-handedly. He gave a whimsical shrug to go along with it, "You're not a _real _dragon anyway."

Well that was anti-climactic.

"What does that make me—imaginary?! And I just saved your life you ungrateful bastard. That's it—I'm demoting you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

A demoness with a scorpion tail flicking about over her shoulder turned to address the dragon. "Give it up Captain, we all know you'll forget by tomorrow. Let's wipe these guys out first."

The dragon seemed to sigh, and a strange silver mist enveloped its body, thickening until it looked like a side-effect of the Potion of Past Life that had been used by Kurama in the Dark Tournament. The mist dissipated as quickly as it appeared,

"CAPTAIN MERA!" Came cheers all round from pirates, some enthusiastically leaping from the ship, lit blood red by the flames at shore which have yet to be extinguished, into the water.

"Captain?" Hiei raised an eyebrow as his crimson eyes traced appreciatively over the feminine figure appearing from the smoky setting. "Dibs."

* * *

**Word Count: 5393. Updates on the story's progress will be up on my profile. I have a smut-fic up that's based off this series (If I Catch You a Third Time) so if you're interested you could check that out as well. *retreats under rock***

**Update: Next chapter will be up on the 12th. Earlier if i am nagged :P  
**


	3. Pirates vs Detectives

**AN: No new warnings, enjoy guys :)  
**

* * *

Mera skidded backwards, silver wings spread wide to halt her backwards momentum. Her heel dug into the sand, and then she launched her body forwards again—then the impact of her clawed fist against the fire demon sent both fighters flying back once more. Sand sprayed everywhere around them, and she absentmindedly became aware of a salty taste on her lips.

Hiei straightened, shaking off the ache in his hand from that impact. He dissipated the flames around his fist in the same instant—it seemed fire had no effect on her, like he'd suspected. Mortal flames, at least. She was a good fighter—he hadn't been so entertained in a long time.

Glancing around briefly at his own allies fighting: Yusuke up against a boxing turtle and the female scorpion, Kurama having some trouble with a purple-skinned demon—nothing to worry about, it was Kurama after all—and the _fool_ was swatting at a strange looking moth-like demon—none of Hiei's concern.

"You're not so bad," Mera grinned, tail whipping around excitedly behind her in clumsily wide arches.

Hiei eyed the sharp spines, not deigning her comment with a response—

_SMACK._

"Ah—oops—sorry Law, it was an acci—"

"WATCH THAT TAIL," Law growled vehemently, looking across at her through the V of his whit-clad legs in the undignified position she had knocked him into.

"Really sorr—" She leaped backwards, tail sweeping up to counter a blow from Hiei's sword.

"Enough chit-chat," he growled lowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurama quietly approaching, having dispatched of his own enemy already. "Stay out of this fox—_she's mine_."

_She's mine,_ reverberated in Mera's head for a moment in the fire demon's dark voice. He was strong… it would be a pity to kill him, though his eyes were so very cold…

"What is it now, girl?"

_I like your voice—_where did that come from?!

"Wanna join my crew?" She blurted out without a second thought.

Eyes wide and… hopeful in a strange, not endearing way at all. Hiei stared back, utterly perplexed by this sudden turn of events. "I'm trying to kill you," he stated flatly. Had he clipped her with his fist before? Because that was the stupidest proposition he'd received in a long time.

Law smacked her upside the head as Hiei watched them both incredulously. "Stop inviting random people to join our crew on a whim!", before he turned to engage the nearby spirit fox in battle, baring his teeth in a grin as he took in Kurama's feminine appearance. Just his type… though a little too fragile-looking…

"You're the famous Youko Kurama then?" he purred, licking his lips.

Kurama blinked at the lecherous gaze the ruggedly handsome male leveled at him. "I would've thought _your _type preferred women," he murmured softly, twirling a rose in his hand before snapping his wrist sharply. His trademark rose whip trailed gently to the ground with usual grace. He assessed his opponent quietly, taking in those deep blue eyes and equally blue hair which fell unkempt around bare muscular shoulders. Black tribal tattoos caressed the curves of the demon's slightly-tanned body, and his broad chest rose and fell with steady, controlled breathes. As he watched, a deep rumble escaped from the midnight panther's throat.

"_My_ type is—"

"_His_ type is anything that moves," explains Mera, before dodging away from the stagnant duo in favour of avoiding another one of Hiei's sword swings.

"Stop moving and let me cut you."

"You sure you don't want to join? You could replace Law's position when I demote him and I wouldn't mind letting your other team mates join as well—"

"I would believe I've now met someone more dim-witted than that oaf over there," Hiei flicked his eyes towards Kuwabara, who for some reason currently had his ass planted firmly on a sand dune. "If for a second I believed you were serious."

Mera took the opportunity whilst Hiei was distracted to see how her own crew was faring. Strong as they were, she realised with a sinking feeling that these men sent by Koenma really did live up to their fearsome reputation. True—she had felt their spirit energies as soon as they'd entered Sindra's realm in the very beginning—but during a real fight, these energies would often fluctuate unpredictably to much greater heights. This couldn't be measured. This couldn't be allowed to go on.

Kurama had his own misgivings as he realised this Law person was far stronger than Kurama had previously assumed from his easy banter—and yet, _he wasn't the Captain_. The Captain was that woman who had tricked them all, including the sister of the demon she had been impersonating. Not for a second had he thought she could be someone else entirely.

Law hadn't even broken a sweat, and he paced towards him evenly and calmly, the two short swords he wielded glinting with flashes of Hiei's fire a distance away. It was a predatory stalk, and the panther demon was entirely at ease with hunting the prey he saw before him. The black sash around dirty white pants swayed as he sauntered closer. Kurama's left shoulder bore a shallow stab wound, and Law could smell the fox's blood easily from the few metres he was away from him. He shook wispy blue strands out of his eyes and licked salt off his lips, contentedly taking in the unease reverberating from his prey.

"I assume the real Roxine is dead?" Kurama prompted.

"I'd assume so," Law confirmed, voice decidedly low and husky.

Each of the crew weren't to be underestimated—none were easy fodder… and that made their numbers very concerning. Kurama chanced a look over at Hiei worriedly. Just how strong was their Captain, to bring them all together? Since the fight had begun, she hadn't shown off any more displays of power as she had when she'd seemingly put all her energy into incinerating Sindra. He watched as both she and Hiei were once again sent rolling into the sand in opposite directions, seemingly equally matched in their brawl—yet whilst Hiei was the one landing the most hits, the dragon woman showed no signs of faltering—evidently those scales decorating her arms and areas of her chest and back were as tough as they looked. They both stood quickly, before disappearing once more in sprays of sand and blurs of flying black shadow.

"Where are you looking?" Law growled, eyes alive with feline curiosity and sadism. He stopped just out of range of Kurama's whip. "Worried?"

"Not at all," Kurama replied levelly, raising the hilt of his whip threateningly. "Shouldn't you be?"

"Not unless one of us actually gets killed," he smirked.

"That will be soon," said Kurama coolly.

"You misunderstand, fox." Law jerked his chin towards where Mera and Hiei were fighting. "You don't want to see the Captain get serious. But you already know that, don't you?"

"Talking about me behind my back, Law? OUCH—I'll demote you again you—that one actually hurt—_I'm hungry..._"

"Isn't it about time you got serious Captain? At this rate, _he _might come intervene…"

"What are you pirates talking about now?" Hiei growled, annoyed at the fact that the dragon girl was distracted from their fight once again.

Who was _he?_ Kurama wondered briefly. _Not sure I want to find out._

"I prefer the term 'corsair', if you don't mind," was Law's casual input, completely ignoring the dangerous aura and rising spirit energy emanating from Hiei that clearly indicated exactly how irked he was.

"I don't care," came Hiei's curt reply, along with the strangely ominous sound of him sheathing his sword.

"Hiei—it _is _about time we got serious," said Kurama decisively, seeing the fire demon about to put his signature dragon into play—hopefully wiping them all out in one fell blow. This wasn't time to argue about who got which enemy, and Hiei had realised that as well it seemed.

"Hn…"

That would be a yes, Kurama interpreted. "Yusuke—Kuwabara!" he called, interrupting their fights as well, but the two had already noticed Hiei's oncoming attack having seen it first hand many times over. Kuwabara moved to scramble out of the way and Yusuke grinned excitedly from the side.

"Well alright, short-stuff can have the rest—it's not like i can't take them all on by myself though..." Kuwabara trailed off.

"Hey! I just finished warming up!" complained Yusuke. "No fair man—"

"Not now, Yusuke," Kurama chastised patiently.

Law eyed Kurama quietly. The fall of his red curtain of hair across the nape of his neck, the slender limbs and light green eyes… feminine stature which disguised his power, and of course, centuries worth of cunning… he hadn't been lying about the fox being appealing. He wouldn't mind having a taste… and what had the fox said? Something about him liking girls… but that wasn't an outright rejection, right? Law liked who he liked—it had nothing to do with what gender they were. And right now, he wanted the spirit fox. He looked over at his Captain contemplatively, wondering if she would let him… use _that_…

And then suddenly, a fierce arid heat engulfed him. A shocking bright violet light enveloped him from behind, the fox's lovely green eyes flashed at him triumphantly, and his lungs burned with sudden pain. _What?_

In that moment, Mera decided on three things all at once.

Her first thought went to her crew members. Letting loose in a fight where she could actually go all-out without utterly annihilating her opponent had exhilarated her, and at times she had been unsure as to if she was taking the fight too seriously. After all, most of her enemies she thought previously worthy would fall as soon as she took it up another notch—not so, with the man in front of her. This demon was genuinely strong and it set her blood alight—she realised that she _could lose to him. _And it was when this thought hit her, as she saw dark flames blended violet, blue and black, reaching out to the skies as they leaped from his arm, and columns of black electricity fell from the heavens, that she came to a realization. The Makai wasn't real Hell—but what he was summoning—

She decided they needed to get out of there. She would survive it, but her crew… her friends… brothers…

Her second decision pertained to the key that they had come for, to unlock the scroll. That demon sister Sindra was dead—Mera berated herself internally for a moment for acting so rashly in killing her. It had been instinctive, seeing her crew threatened immediately after shielding Law from the explosion that would have torn his body apart. It had likely been on Sindra's person, seeing as the detective hadn't found it already… but there wasn't any time to retrieve it now. It wasn't that important anyway, she noted resignedly. All the while, her expression did not change.

Third would be how to make their exit. But she did not intend to leave with nothing—that would imply defeat. Perhaps in foregoing the treasure within grasp, she could take something more precious instead… she mulled over the thought for a second.

"Law!"

When Mera called in her Captain's voice, all jokes were left aside. She tugged on his shoulder and he leaned down so that she could whisper in his ear. He held in a comment about her height.

Kurama watched their exchange carefully, not making a move before they made theirs, as was in his nature. Observe first, decipher, then act. And it was perhaps this that made him a second too slow in reacting to the pirates' movements, until it was too late.

"Fools, whatever you're planning won't work against the dragon of the darkness flame," Hiei hissed, moments from launching his charged attack, energy levels rising to the maximum. His jagan blazed like a purple star out in the open, unblinking against rising Makai sea breeze.

"You know what to do, Law," Mera grinned, dancing behind him. "Flavia! Niou! Forrest! Blue!" Her grin grew wider as she saw his flames grow even _stronger. _I _want_ him. Her smile grew a shade darker… more psychotic, diabolical... "Shade! Coby—carry Eyzah with you! Momo, De Veil and Loke! Teeno and Mino—you too Stratos, get back here!"

Within seconds, the fighters of the crew had arranged themselves in a scattered formation behind their Captain.

"Are you sure about this, Mera?" Law whispered softly. "You know I've only worked out the theory part of it."

"I trust you."

It was then that Kurama realized he had to stop Hiei. Yet it was a second too late, because in the next moment—

"_Dragon of the darkness flame!"_

In the darkness, the light from Hiei's dragon blinded all of them for a few heart stopping seconds—during which none of them could see anything, so accustomed to the dark as their eyes had become. Beyond the roar of the rampaging hell dragon, no other sound could be heard. Kurama's shout was swallowed. Even with her hands clapped tight over her ears, Mera could still hear them ringing as the shockwave of the volatile fire demon's attack passed through her semi-transformed form, silver wings spread to their full span in front of her crewmates huddled behind her. She lowered her center, bracing against the billowing heat that threatened to knock her over. With her clawed forearms, she supported Law as he stood in front of them all. She absently noted Blue's scorpion tail curling around her own upper torso to help keep her steady.

They would make sure the fire demon's attack never reached the Sinbad—the ship was their home. Though—if it did, it would wake _him _up… and it would be best to not rely on _his _powers unless they had no other choice…

"Err, are you sure about this, Captain? Leaving it all up to the Second Mate I mean…"

"You're still new, aren't you Coby?" Blue smiled at him from over her shoulder. "It'll be fine. Somehow, things always work out the way the Captain wants it to. I'm sure this time will be no different."

Coby remembered.

"Just sit tight man, leave it to that overgrown kitten," Forrest grinned good-naturedly.

"I heard that," came a muffled growl from the front, and even though Forrest couldn't see him past Mera's wings, he could imagine the pissed off panther's face just fine. "Don't know why I'm savin' your ass here you stupid spider—"

Law ran over the ward in his mind one last time—and then the dragon erupted towards him in a mass of flickering colour, filling his entire vision. Closer… closer…

The panther raised his hand as if to block the dragon with the flimsy appendage—as if Hiei could be stopped by that—then Kurama saw lines of red swirling about his palm—a ward?! No—not just a ward—golden light seemed to emit from it and with it came a crushing sense of foreboding as the black hell dragon neared. And as a tongue of purple seemed to lick his hand, all the demons felt it. A magical pulse—and the flames were suspended now in midair, as if uncertain as to where it wanted to go. _Was he trying to steal Hiei's dragon?!_ Kurama gasped in shock. Beside him, Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped, equally shocked. None had ever seen the overwhelming power of the black dragon stopped so quickly before—but it wasn't over yet. Hiei was growling, wresting for control again immediately, crimson eyes flashing in anger as his bare muscles flexed, sweat running in rivulets down both opponent's skin. The black dragon hovered uncertainly between them.

Kurama found his eyes drawn to the panther's broad chest, covered in scars, the mark of a warrior who had seen countless battles and survived—watched it heave with exertion—and then his black tattoos seemed to _move_. They writhed across his chest—just like Hiei's dragon used to, when Hiei had still needed sealing bandages to keep it confined and docile—but unlike what Kurama had expected, for a single frozen moment—no hellish creature erupted from the panther's chest. Instead, a black circle appeared, and then within it, lines began to swirl and form pattern. It looked oddly familiar.

_HIEI MOVE!_ Kurama desperately wished for Hiei's Jagan to tune in to his thoughts, seeing as he couldn't make himself heard over the roaring flames. Hiei's dragon had become much stronger than before over the last few years—and he was pouring more and more energy into it with vast, untapped reserves. _No… call off your attack… YUSUKE! _

Kurama stared in relief as the mazoku sprang off in the panther's direction, having also decided that this strange stalemate had to be broken.

"_SPIRIT GUN!"_

A cloud of sand flew upwards at his attack connected—"What are you doing detective?!" Hiei hissed in pure anger. "_This is my fight!"_

"The fight is already over," came a female voice through the last of the falling sand.

Where Law was standing, a shining silver cocoon seemed to have randomly spawned. Yusuke had been aiming to destroy the ship behind it as well—the ship was intact. The cocoon seemed to unravel like liquid mercury, gracefully parting down the middle. The two silver curtains pulled back, and Law stood unharmed in the middle. Hiei's black dragon was gone. Mera slowly flapped her wings, stretching them open ominously, then closing, and behind her body, the rest of her crew members stood unharmed. And it wasn't over yet.

On Law's chest, in the centre of the circle writhed a familiar shape.

"No," whispered Kurama unconsciously. As he stared at Law's chest and the wards which held a new prisoner, unbeknownst to him, Law stared back, his gaze boring into Kurama's own features twisted in panic.

For the first time in a long while, Hiei stood uncertainly. He could still feel the dragon's power inside of himself—he _was _the dragon. "What have you done?" he asked coldly.

The pirates didn't answer him. From the rims of the black circle, what looked like snaking chains began to crawl across Law's skin, slowly wrapping around the writhing dragon. Hiei didn't take kindly to being ignored.

As one, Kurama and Yusuke and Hiei leapt towards their enemy with renewed urgency, Kuwabara a step behind—and when they reached halfway, Kurama turned. "Hiei? _Hiei!_"

"SHIT—WHAT DID THEY DO TO HIM?!" That was Yusuke.

"Oi…short stuff—hey, wake up man… the hell…" That was Kuwabara catching up.

Kurama turned back, emerald eyes seething, lunged towards Law with rose in hand—

"That's a nice look," the panther chuckled sadistically. Then he swayed on his feet slowly, and fell.

Before Kurama's whip could take off the head of his prone enemy, something sharp came hurtling towards him at rapid speed—"Move out of the way," Kurama said lowly to the scorpion woman.

"Blue—take Law and get to the ship. The rest of you go as well—"

Mera hadn't even finished speaking when she felt the spirit fox's energy begin to rise exponentially. "On second thought… perhaps we can just take them all out here!" she howled, and her crew cheered raucously back in agreement.

"Stop it, Kurama."

It was Yusuke, Kurama dimly recognised in his mind. Yusuke…

"I'll take 'em."

It was rare to see Yusuke look so serious.

"I'll make them give him back."

Kurama looked blindly back at Hiei's fallen body. It was unnatural seeing him that way.

"He's alive, don't worry man."

Always so cheerful, Yusuke. Always looking on the bright side of things—but in the Makai, you never know what will kill you.

* * *

**AN: Finally finished setting things up. Let me just clear up the pairings again. Hiei X OC (Mera), Kurama X OC (Law). Then some random side canon pairings... **

**Word Count: 3500**

**So. Next update should be in two weeks again. Depending on reader interest (in the form of reviews yay!) this time may be extended or shortened... it's just motivation and all that jazz :)**


	4. We Have Something of Yours

**AN: So it's been a month since my last update, and my excuse is... university D; You'd know that if you kept track of my profile, which is always updated with story progress. Now exams are here so there won't be weekly updates anymore**... **probably. Definitely an update within the month though, i'm not dropping this fic anytime will pick up pace after the 24th hopefully.  
**

* * *

When morning came, the landscape next to Emerald Station Castle looked as if it had been remodelled by a very drunk Chu on drugs. The castle itself surprisingly had been imbued with a strange magic it seemed, because even as its owner had died, the crystal castle restored itself gradually throughout the night. Come dawn, it looked as if the explosion that had ripped its walls to pieces never even happened.

The bodies inside had been incinerated as completely as if Hiei had let loose the hell flames on them. At this thought, Kurama swallowed hard. _Hiei._

Something slapped him on the back hard and he was send stumbling forwards several steps. So his reflexes weren't up to par either.

"We'll get him back, Kurama."

"I know," he replied frostily. He glared at the figure Kuwabara and Yusuke were currently lugging along on their backs. "As long as we have _him_…"

"They don't seem the type to abandon their comrades," Yusuke said casually, seeing the way Kurama was glaring darkly at the unconscious pirate. "Nor do they seem the type to forgive. If we don't harm him, they'll probably come back with Hiei for an exchange."

For once, Yusuke was the cool-headed one.

Kurama shook his head from side to side, clearing it.

"I thought it'd be rude to ask but—now that it's come to this you know—what's been going on with you and Hiei anyway?"

The overtly-casual tone betrayed to Kurama just how curious Yusuke really was. And how he'd been itching to ask for quite some time.

"What do you mean, Urameshi?" Kuwabara interjected.

So they hadn't been so obvious that a _human _would pick it up. It would go against the grain to tell anyone, but in light of the current situation… "Let's lock _this_ away first," Kurama stated in a way that did not allow objection. "Then…" his voice trailed off. Then what? Kurama wondered. He'd reveal not only his, but Hiei's weakness as well?

* * *

In the end, Kurama's resolve wavered. Hiei's rescue was more important than this. Yusuke and Kuwabara were _allies_. Last night, they'd been more use than Kurama in trying to save Hiei.

It had been Yusuke who'd led that pirate Captain away, unleashing his full demonic strength and from the looks of things shocking the female pirate beyond belief—Yusuke had a tendency to surprise people, Kurama recalled with a certain fondness.

Kuwabara had done his best to push back the scorpion guarding the fallen panther demon that had obviously exhausted his own energy on that strange ward—and Kurama fought the rest. He was able to change into Youko form at will now, at a much faster speed than a few years ago. The emergence of his silver fox form had catalysed a focused attack on him, and he had held them all back—whilst taking many careless injuries of his own.

And then he'd found an opportunity to strike the panther—killing him would make Hiei wake up, right? It'd undo that strange brand of magic… right?

But Yusuke had yelled out, _stop_. Kurama had looked over, missing his chance. Thank god he did. He saw Hiei's body raised up off the ground by the pirate Captain's dragon tail, the tip of a spine digging into his vulnerable neck. Yusuke on the other hand, had a spirit gun fully charged and aimed at the man who was the cause of Hiei's incarceration.

Stalemate.

No one would be able to stop Yusuke's blast, and they were at a standstill—neither side could deliver a telling blow without losing something important.

The surprise arrival of Sindra and Roxene's minions signalled the end of battle—unsurprising really with all the commotion they'd caused. The pirates had fled quickly to their ship, the Captain towing Hiei along with them as they retreated to prevent the spirit detective team from following. There hadn't been time to trade hostages. Evidently, the pirates didn't want to stick around for a full-scale war and there were weak members in their ranks who couldn't all be protected in what would be a bloodbath.

This left Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama to tackle the new arrivals, and by the end, their energies were exhausted. If the Sisters were low S-class fighters, then their minions were all upper A-class. And they had a lot of minions. The pirates who'd fought on the other hand had all been A to S class fighters. Their Captain had matched Yusuke. That would be the cream of the crop.

"Do you know what time of the year it is?" Kurama looked from Yusuke to Kuwabara expectantly.

"Umm… like, you mean the season? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Yes, Kuwabara, exactly that." Kurama took a deep breath, and then took the plunge. "Hiei and I—some spirit energies have side effects, let's just say. Right now…" _Everything is dying._ "Heat and cold are trading places. It's the season where… well, look at the trees."

"Mmm…"

"They're losing leaves, Yusuke." Don't make me divulge anymore… even if it's you…

"Ah. But Hiei doesn't use plants?"

"_Heat and cold are trading places_," Kurama repeated, head pounding. "The equinox, you know." They hadn't expected it to come so suddenly—apparently, the natural pulse came earlier in the south of Makai—neither demon had travelled this far into neutral territory before. It was also stronger than it had been in previous years. Normally, Kurama would be in human world, curled up in bed after calling in sick at work. He would have an entire arsenal of plants at every entrance to his room to assure himself he was totally safe, as he felt every painful drop of leaf within a few kilometres of where he was. Until the long hours were over, and the painful feeling of loss ebbed.

One year, he'd spent it with Hiei. The fire demon had hopped into his room and drawn an intricate spell circle on his bedroom floor, before enveloping himself in flames at the centre. He'd sat down without a word and curled himself into an almost-ball. Kurama had understood.

Last night, the pulse had hit just few minutes after midnight—few precious moments before Hiei had spotted the incoming pirate ship and raised the alarm.

Yusuke pondered. Hiei is a fire demon. If his powers were also tied to nature then—the winter equinox would bring about… the lowest point of his energy. Yusuke's eyes widened. _Oh. Well that explained why the two demons were so edgy. And whilst Hiei's dragon last night was strong…_ "Why didn't you guys just tell…" he trailed off. "Of course you wouldn't. You idiots! Prideful, stupid demons," Yusuke muttered. "Could've covered for you—no shame in that…"

"It's not about that, Yusuke," Kurama said softly. It's our weakness—telling _anyone _that is like inviting death. Don't you know, Yusuke?

Yusuke stared at him evenly. "I know what it's about. And—" He broke off and turned away.

Kurama felt ashamed all of a sudden.

"It's alright, man. We get it." Kuwabara was looking at him as if he understood.

"Hiei told me he'd watch my back, remember?" said Yusuke.

He had, Kurama recalled. Back in that fight with Sensui, when they'd thought Yusuke had died, but then he'd been brought back as one of their own and Kurama had felt—he'd felt like he could trust the mazoku standing in front of him with anything. And because it was _Hiei _who said something like that—that made the fact that they were able to trust the former human irrevocable truth.

Yusuke watched him quietly. "You get it now?"

"I've been stupid," Kurama replied quietly.

"At least you know. Now let's go talk to that new friend of ours and find out if killing him will give Hiei his whoop-ass dragon back—we probably won't even have to go looking for him then—did Koenma say anything about bringing the thieves back alive?"

* * *

Mera was drowning herself in alcohol. It was one of the only times she hated being the species that she was. Dragons don't get drunk. _Dwarf _dragons like herself don't either.

"World sucks," she grumbled into her tankard. "Refills, Coby."

The armadillo demon boy plonked a large round bottle in front of her. She waved her hand half-heartedly in thanks at his back as he shuffled away.

"Hey Mera!" sang Forrest as he scuttled next to her.

"AHH! SPIDER—SOMEONE KILL IT—oh wait, it's just you. Don't…look like that."

A swirl of black, and then a black-haired man with matching onyx eyes emerged to fall in a cross-legged position on the long oak table, replacing the large eight legged being that had previously occupied the space. "That's mean," he whimpered, clutching his hands to his chest as if he'd been dealt a fatal blow. "Don't you think so, brother?"

"Captain's mean!" repeated an identical singsong voice from behind Mera and a figure vaulted over the top of her head to land at his twin's side.

Before Mera could reply, a gentle voice floated across the mess hall and she knocked over a few chairs with her tail in her urgency to turn before swearing and pulling her power back, tail and wings disappearing for the first time since two nights ago. "Blue! Is he awake yet?!"

"Is he awake yet?" the spider twins Forrest and Faustus repeated mockingly, swinging their legs down towards the floor in one identical motion.

Mera batted her shipwrights' legs aside, dodging past numerous inebriated crew mates at Blue's come hither motion. The twins cackled behind her as she stumbled over someone's leg.

Alright, so maybe she was a _little _drunk. And it wouldn't hurt to bring her wings out to help with that iffy balance—too bad they wouldn't really fit in most rooms below deck.

Outside on deck it was a clear Makai night, and the sea wind blew gently into crimson sails. It would be a perfect night to take flight, to aim for the moon until even her dragon lungs could not allow her to fly any further… but not whilst she was missing a brother.

She found herself hypnotized by Blue's swaying tail as the scorpion woman sashayed across the wooden boards, then down stairs and into the lower wings, through a narrow hallway and at the end room she hesitated; her deep purple tail flicked nervously beside her, tapping the wall and creating a little dent.

"Mera… he's dangerous," Blue murmured quietly.

"I know," Mera grinned. "Isn't it great?"

"I do not think he will join… he is far too prideful—you can see it—the fire in his eyes."

"He'll join," she replied with certainty cheerfully, her mood a one eighty from her previous depression. A silver aura billowed out from her feet before dissipating, yet the invisible force moved on throughout the ship. She closed her eyes a brief second—"He's hiding behind the door," she whispered to her head navigator. "I—"

"Wait a second, Mera _please._ He's not like us—he doesn't need, or want a family. He'll never fit in… I know his type and—"

"He'll join."

Blue sighed. Her captain was the stubbornest demon she had ever met. Perhaps it came with being a dragon type, Blue mused. But at least she wasn't moping anymore. When Mera moped, the depressing atmosphere would come first. Then she'd send sad looks to everyone around her. Last would come the puppy eyes, accompanied with the eventual unending questions of—and Blue would see the picture very clearly in her mind_—"Where's my Law?!"_ After that it would all degenerate into never-ending whines until eventually they sailed back to Emerald Station with no plan, no clue, just the aim of retrieving their much-loved Second Mate.

Which, Blue acknowledged, wouldn't be a far cry from what they would probably end up doing eventually. But why on earth was Mera so set on getting their enemy to join the crew?! "This is such a bad idea," she groaned as Mera stepped smartly around her to tap on the door.

No answer. "I come in peace," declared Mera whimsically. Still no answer.

"Really?" Blue sighed. "Well if you're set on doing this…" She reached towards the doorknob—

_SMASH!_

"Repairs for the door will be five hundred gold—"

"You can't fine your captain."

"Watch me," hissed Blue with an unnatural blizzard in her deep violet eyes. "And another hundred for new floorboards."

"They're just a bit scratched—"

"One thousand."

Mera didn't reply in favour of stopping a plank of wood a few centimetres from her nose. "Join my crew." She flared her spirit energy with the statement.

The plank of wood dropped. "No," Hiei hissed, furious at how weak his swing had been. "What did that overgrown cat do to me?!"

He'd woken with a vague recollection of the smell of ashes in a foreign bed anchored to the floor, which rocked as he stepped on it. It didn't take him long to remember that burning embarrassment at having his dragon taken—falling unconscious—and now, evidently, he had been captured by the enemy—this was a ship, and he had no weapons. Never mind the fact that for some reason he hadn't woken in a brig or some sort of form of imprisonment… his dragon was still absent, and the goddamn equinox had sapped most of his energy—not that _they_ knew that.

He was seen as harmless enough that the scorpion woman didn't even bother to assign him a new guard as she hissed a warning before marching off to presumably call their captain—who would then gloat over their apparent victory over him… so why the hell was she still pretending like she wanted him on her crew?! He was so shocked that he almost entertained the thought that she was being serious…

"How are you feeling?" Mera asked, waving away Blue, who retreated out of the room fuming.

Hiei sneered at the way she had given up her intimidation strategy as quickly as she had begun. "Why don't you ask _him_?"

"Your friends took Law."

Hiei blinked, dull surprise in his eyes one moment. Was that a slip of tongue? The information was invaluable… but he would have figured it out eventually—so he was alive because she wanted the panther demon back? "He's not your mate." Saying those words felt odd. He shrugged it off, putting it down to the strange condition her underling had left him in.

"Nope," she agreed, slipping around him to the bed he had woken up in and sitting down on the black satin sheets edged with silver.

The way he was now, he was no threat to her and they both knew it. Hiei had never been in a situation has hopelessly _weird_ as this before. If one of your allies were dragging you down, you left them to their own devices. She was keeping someone as dangerous as him around to _save _an ally?

He watched her guardedly, keeping half his attention on the open doorway of the room. Not to escape of course—he'd die before turning his back on an enemy no matter how outclassed he was in his current state. But if anyone were to attack him from behind… their captain may not feel like taking him out right this moment, but that didn't mean the rest of the crew felt the same way. And as if she'd read his mind, she spoke again. "I've told them you're our new crewmate."

"I'm not. The moment you let your guard down, I'll kill you."

The demoness laughed, falling back on his bed with a grin and a stretch as if his threat didn't bother her at all. Bingo. He lunged for her throat with a sharp block of wood that had been a part of the door. He wore a feral grin on his face as he realised she wouldn't be able to move in time—and she didn't.

The sharp point slammed into her throat—sunk down—splintered into pieces with the violence of his thrust. Hiei growled in frustration, staring down at the softly shimmering silvery scales which adorned her neck like jewellery. Certainly he felt no admiration for such a delicate yet effective defence that could be summoned up with apparent ease. Nor did those scales give him a strangely soothing sensation much like his mother's tear bead. Just what the hell were her powers anyway?

"Should we come back later?" asked two voices from the doorway in unison. "If this is the reason you wanted him around Mera, you should have just said… didn't you tell Law off the other time for having an orgy in your room?"

"GAH—IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE—and wait—YOU CAN'T HAVE AN ORGY WITH ONE PERSON ANYWAY."

"Are you sure? You have our blessings," chorused Forrest and Faustus chirpily before: "We'll leave you guys to it then!"

"No really it's—!"

The spider twins twirled in place and left with a fluttering of coattails.

Curious, Hiei thought. Of course he had understood the implications… and now that he thought about it, their positions _were_ rather suggestive. And for the first time, he sensed discomfort from her. Not that he was completely comfortable with their suggestions himself…

Mera blinked up at him quietly, watching the subtle shifts of emotion across his face from a much closer distance than ever before. At the same time, she was extremely mindful of the distance between their bodies. Which wasn't much.

"Is this how you normally look?" Hiei found himself asking derisively. "Or is it just another mask?"

She didn't take her eyes off him as she replied, "No. Those illusions belong to my second mate."

"The panther?" he asked scornfully, though inwardly he was a little curious.

"Mm." She decided that she quite liked the warmth his body gave off.

Hiei on the other hand was thinking furiously. So there was another on this ship—the First Mate, who hadn't fought in their battle. Why?

"Ehh… he's a little… temperamental, let's just say" So…warm…comfy…. "We don't invite him unless _we_ want to fight him as well… he's a good guy though… just, misunderstood and all."

Hiei stared down at the carefree woman who was now—_was she falling asleep?! _For some reason, he didn't know whether to be offended or… He just had no idea what to make of her. In a way, she reminded him of Yusuke…

When her eyes closed, he hissed softly. What was he meant to do now? He felt the vague rocking motion of the ship. The effects of the equinox would last a few days more at worst… and then what? He'd swim back to shore? Perhaps if this was the human world, but Makai waters… The ship would have to dock sometime to pick up supplies of course…

"I. Hate. You." Hiei growled vehemently before gritting his teeth and clambering off her, making sure to shove his elbow into her gut and plant his knee on her thigh before reaching the floor and stretching like a jungle cat, ignoring the pitiful whimper behind him. He flitted out the door to what looked to be an empty corridor, then set off for recon. He had no doubt in his mind he'd get off this ship one way or another.

Petty, Mera thought, rubbing her bruised ribs and wincing. She'd let the fire demon get a few hits in to console his insulted pride. But seriously? _Well, I did kidnap him… how do I go about negotiating a trade with the detectives when I want to keep that volatile fire spirit? Well… we're well on course to_ that_ island so it's not like we can turn back anytime soon… guess I'll worry about in a month's time. _

"I want Law," Mera mewled, top half of her body dangling off the bed limply before sliding the rest of the way onto the floor, black silk cascading around her like a shroud. She rolled across to the doorway when black heeled boots appeared in her corner vision. "Look—Blue—I'm a worm! Also—I want Law back—_I want Law back _and—"

"Don't. Even. Start."

* * *

**Word Count: 3700. Did anyone see this coming at all? Leave a comment below if you're confused about anything and i'll get back to you. I'll elaborate more on the specifics of Law's power later on, though you're welcome to guess just what ability he has ;) I'll also delve into Mera's abilities.  
**

**Of course, the natural balance of the world affecting different spirit energies is something i just made up, and it'll play a part throughout this series. I figure it could actually be a part of YYH; it wouldn't be spoken of because demons guard their weaknesses very very well even against their allies, like Kurama has said :D Togashi never went into detail about spirit energy, so TADA here i am~!  
**

**Once again, if you want to know when things will be updated, my profile is the place to be. And please tell me if characters are OOC.  
**


End file.
